


【酥糖】死局 上

by lieyc



Category: sutang
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieyc/pseuds/lieyc





	【酥糖】死局 上

耳边拂过的热风让唐山海一颤，血液止不住的上涌把脸颊与耳朵晕成一片绯红的颜色，“离我……远些。”唐山海伸手去推苏三省，可一点力气都没有，软绵绵的搭在苏三省的肩头，看起来倒更像是希望对方再近一些才好。

“啊……”唐山海的喉间溢出一声奇怪的声音，湿热的舌尖划过了他的耳垂，让他歪头去躲，更是缩进了苏三省的怀抱里。

“唐先生……你怎么了？”苏三省明知故问的低语，他埋头在唐山海的耳后吮吻，将一朵花藏下。

二楼这里全是他们的人手，没有命令谁也不会前来打扰，挂着的珠帘与昏黄的灯光彻底隔绝了楼下探视的目光。

“要我帮你吗？”苏三省把唐山海圈在怀里，半抱推诿着将对方放倒在一边的真皮沙发上。皮质沙发一瞬的冰凉让唐山海轻轻打了个颤，随后苏三省温热的身躯便覆了上来。他觉得左眼皮湿热，右眼前全是纷乱的景象，他的脑子乱成一团，理智告诉他不应该是这样，可手臂却不受控制的回抱着对方。

吻一路向下，来到颈间，一直让他感到束缚的领带被扯下，扣子被打开。略带疼痛的吻让他有些不安的抓着对方的衣服。苏三省轻笑一声，用牙齿小幅度的撕磨着唐山海的喉结，让唐山海不住的发出咽呜声，他最后轻舔一下抬头去看唐山海的表情。

再也不是初见时那种矜贵的样子，眼尾嫣红，带着水汽，见苏三省停了动作，更是不知该如何是好的往他身上贴了过来。唐山海抑制不住身体的躁动，不自觉得露出祈求的神色，苏三省此时心里终于觉得有些熨帖了。

苏三省止住他的动作，分开腿压住唐山海的手脚，拉开链子掏出性器，颊边微凉的触感让唐山海侧头，濡湿的印子滑到唇边，微腥的气息萦绕在鼻尖，此时他已经无法思考了，遵循身体的本能张口吞吐起来。

“乖。”苏三省的手指穿入唐山海的发，把那一直梳的一丝不苟的发丝揉散，他扣住对方的后脑，抵的更深了一些。苏三省又似觉得不够，他恶劣的将唐山海的脸颊顶的凸起一块，火热的口腔柔软的让人窒息，他有些恋恋的不舍的退出来带出一线银丝。

想要更多。

青筋暴起的性器完全没有疲软，苏三省慢慢向下退，一边解开唐山海的衣服，被口腔润湿的性器在唐山海赤裸的躯体里一路留下水痕，直到那处。

“我还以为唐先生没有感觉呢。”他拉着唐山海的手往下探去，“瞧，我们现在一样的。”苏三省将两人的东西并在一起塞进唐山海的手里，唐山海的手心一热，喉间忍不住低吟一声，他现在有些无师自通的开始套弄起来。苏三省的眸间闪过一丝暗光，他伏在唐山海耳边，“唐先生倒比我想象中更加熟练呢。”

唐山海似要反驳，出口的却全都是破碎的呻吟。

苏三省还待继续，忽听楼下一阵嘈杂，他眉头一皱，看向唐山海，握住两人的性器，快速的抽动了几下，跟着唐山海身体一软，因药效昏睡过去。


End file.
